Six Letters
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan? Ini bukan enam surat yang mewakili perasaan Hoseok pada Yoongi, dan bukan pula enam surat yang mewakili perasaan Yoongi pada Hoseok. Hanya enam huruf yang mengakhiri enam kata acak, menggambarkan setiap cerita mereka. Tag : YoonSeok/Sope, BTS (saya tahu, summary nya berantakan)


.

Six Words (YOONGI Ver.)

 _BlueBerry's 8th Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **[warning : membosankan, gajelas, typos]**

 **.**

 **Thanks to : Taechim, Kepiting Kembar, Misharu Rin, JirinHope, , juga siapapun yang follow dan favorite Six Words sebelumnya ^v^**

.

...

Stay : Y

...

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terang, namun tidak mengusik Yoongi yang menghiasi bingkai jendela dengan dua lapis tirai warna kehitaman. Yoongi itu sangat sering tidur seperti seringnya dia mengumpat pada Taehyung yang bersikap aneh atau dalam fase senang bermanja dengan Hoseok-nya dulu, bahkan salah satu barang yang tidak pernah lupa dibawa oleh Yoongi adalah bantal leher yang membuatnya bisa mengistirahatkan diri dalam posisi duduk di tengah rumitnya kegiatan membuat lagu. Sangat mudah untuk menebak siapa yang memberikan bantal itu, karena Yoongi selalu memandang tajam pada orang yang menyentuh apalagi sampai memainkan bantal leher miliknya, tentu yang memberikannya adalah Hoseok. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi tukang masak untuk sarapan Yoongi pagi ini, menyelesaikan kegiatan masak dan menatanya di meja sebelum beranjak untuk melihat Yoongi yang masih nyaman dalam pulau impian. Ah, mungkin tidak senyaman itu karena Hoseok bisa melihat bulir airmata yang lolos dari sudut mata Yoongi, membuat Hoseok menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Hoseok membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya, menggumam bahwa dia masih berada di sebelah Yoongi, dia tidak pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi menggerakkan lengan tanpa membuka matanya, membalas pelukan ringan dari Hoseok dengan dekapan erat seolah memastikan bahwa Hoseok sungguhan berada di sisinya dan tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya. Operasi dengan presentase kecil yang dilakukan Hoseok berjalan baik, dan Hoseok pun berhasil melewati masa kritis yang sempat membuat Yoongi terjaga selama dua hari dan tidak melakukan apapun selain mengatupkan tangan dan memohon (Seokjin memaksa Yoongi melakukan itu, dan Yoongi pikir itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu ruangan Hoseok). Saat makan, Yoongi harus diseret oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook agar meninggalkan kursi tunggu, Yoongi menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat dan segera kembali untuk melihat keadaan Hoseok melalui kaca kecil di sisi pintu ruangan.

.

Hoseok membuka suara untuk mengatakan bahwa sarapannya menjadi dingin karena dibiarkan begitu lama, mengusik lamunan Yoongi tentang memori satu bulan yang lalu. Yoongi mendengus karena kesal namun melepas dekapan dari Hoseok, melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menoleh untuk memastikan Hoseok sungguhan masih berada di sisinya . . .

"Yoongi-Hyung, aku lapar" Ujar Hoseok dengan nada merengek, secara tidak langsung mengatakan Yoongi untuk segera mencuci wajah karena Mantan Jung itu tidak akan memulai makan sebelum Yoongi tiba di meja makan

"Hm" Balasan singkat tanpa kejelasan dari Yoongi membuat Hoseok mendengus sebal, mendengar deringan telepon rumah yang membuatnya melangkah menuju ruang santai dan meninggalkan Yoongi

"Ayo makan" Yoongi menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci wajah secepat yang dia bisa, namun tidak lagi menemukan Hoseok yang seharusnya masih berbaring malas di kasur atau melakukan gerakan aneh yang disebut Hoseok sebagai pemanasan setelah beberapa bulan di Rumah Sakit tanpa melakukan dance. Kaki Yoongi melangkah dengan terburu dan menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, saat melihat Hoseok menerima panggilan dengan ekspresi ceria

"Kami akan datang, selama kau tidak lupa mengirimkan undangan" Bahu Hoseok sempat menegang saat Yoongi menepuk bahunya, berpikir bahwa sosok lain dari ruang tinggal pilihan Yoongi yang mengganggu (Yoongi sudah melarangnya untuk menonton film tema horor semalam, tapi dia masih keras kepala dan berakhir menjadi ketakutan hingga pagi ini)

"Iya. Sampai ketemu di acara pernikahanmu" Hoseok ingin melontarkan protes atau sekedar gerutu setelah panggilan selesai, sebelum Yoongi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan menepuk pipi Hoseok beberapa kali. Pipi Hoseok tidak terlihat seperti adonan kue yang lembut dan bulat, tapi Yoongi selalu memegang dan menepuknya dalam satu bulan terakhir, setidaknya tiga kali dalam sehari untuk memastikan bahwa Hoseok di hadapannya sungguhan dan bisa disentuh

"Pipiku bisa menjadi adonan sungguhan, kalau kau terus memainkannya, Hyung" Protes Hoseok yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Yoongi, meraih tangan si rambut warna permen itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang makan

"Jimin yang menghubungi tadi, mengabarkan bahwa dia akan menikah tiga bulan lagi" Oceh Hoseok selagi melihat Yoongi menaruh makanan pada mangkuk yang ditaruh di hadapannya, ingin bertanya namun suara berisik dari perutnya membuat Hoseok segera melahap makanan yang telah dia buat selama hampir satu jam. Tidak terlalu panas, dan masih sedikit hangat

"Aku khawatir karena kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun" Momen sedari melihat Hoseok yang semakin pucat, mendengar diagnosa Dokter yang menyeramkan, memberi semangat sebelum Hoseok menjalani operasi, melewati waktu operasi dengan cemas, menunggu Hoseok melalui masa kritis, hingga bukan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat saat Hoseok sadar (karena itu waktu makan siang, dan Namjoon memaksa Yoongi untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu) membuat Yoongi sulit untuk merasa baik saat Hoseok pergi tanpa ijin dari area yang bisa dia temukan dengan mudah

"Yoongi-Hyung, aku masih berada di sisimu, aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkanmu dalam waktu dekat. Tenang saja" Bibir Hoseok melengkung lebar seperti lengkungan pelangi yang dihasilkan bias matahari setelah hujan, tapi Hoseok memang seperti itu bagi Yoongi. Hoseok adalah ragam warna dari langit mendung yang menggambarkan diri Yoongi, Hoseok adalah sumber penerangan yang menghangatkan tubuh maupun perasaan Yoongi dengan keberadaan dirinya, walau ada saatnya pula Hoseok menjadi awan mendung yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan aura gelap

"Jangan pernah memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkanku, Hoseok-ah" Balasan dari ucapan Yoongi hanya respon seadanya Hoseok yang tengah mengunyah sarapan, namun memperlambankan kegiatan mengunyah karena Yoongi belum menyentuh peralatan makan di samping mangkuknya

"Hyung, kau tidak mungkin merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatku makan sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin masakan yang kubuat terbuang sia-sia. Ayo makan bersama" Ucapan menggerutu Hoseok dibalas dengan senyum tipis Yoongi, menyentuh peralatan makan dan menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan, karena Hoseok tetap berada di sisinya.

...

...

Piano : O

...

Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa Lelaki yang bisa memainkan alat musik itu romantis? Seokjin yang mempelajari Gitar memang begitu manis pada Wanita (sekalipun dia memilih Namjoon), Taehyung yang memainkan Saxophone selalu membuat iri dengan perlakuan terhadap Jimin, tapi Yoongi yang pandai menekan tuts piano adalah cerita berbeda dari dua orang tersebut. Yoongi sesekali memainkan alat musik dengan kesan megah itu saat merasa bosan di hadapan peralatan canggih yang biasa membantunya untuk mengerjakan lagu, tapi tidak pernah merangkai nada manis tema melankolis atau riang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Hoseok secara istimewa. Hoseok hanya memperlihatkan senyuman berpura senang dengan cerita Jimin tentang pertunjukan kecil yang dilakukan Yoongi pada acara pembukaan kedai milik Seokjin, menekan tuts piano dengan melodi indah yang entah sekedar melebihkan atau memang membuat perasaan sang pendengar menjadi terbawa oleh permainan yang Yoongi perlihatkan. Hoseok hanya menggerutu bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah memperdengarkan lagu romantis untuknya, saat Jimin sudah pergi.

Hoseok pernah mendengar permainan piano Yoongi dan mengakui bahwa melodi Yoongi memang menghanyutkan si pendengar, tapi Hoseok tidak pernah mendapat permainan istimewa seperti Jimin yang menerima kejutan permainan saxophone dari Taehyung pada perayaan tiga bulan hubungan mereka. Yoongi mengatakan bahwa tindakan Taehyung seperti anak kecil, perkataan singkat namun pedas itu melunturkan antusias pada wajah Hoseok yang mendengar cerita Jimin dengan penuh semangat. Pernah dikatakan bahwa Yoongi selalu mendengarkan Hoseok walaupun dia terlihat acuh, Hoseok menyadari itu dan mungkin mudah untuk meminta hal tersebut tapi Hoseok masih ingin menyisakan harga dirinya. Memang Hoseok mendapat peran sebagai yang dilindungi dan menerima dalam hubungan mereka, tapi dia masih berbeda dengan perempuan manja yang merengek pada Kekasihnya untuk menjadi lebih romantis seperti tokoh idaman dalam drama tema romansa. Hoseok sadar diri bahwa dirinya tidak sama cantik dengan Lee Sung Kyung, dan Yoongi tidak memiliki potongan seperti Nam Joo Hyuk mau dilihat dari sisi manapun.

.

Seokjin menceritakan perjalanan liburan di Jepang yang dia lakukan bersama Namjoon untuk merayakan ulangtahun hubungan mereka, walau terlambat dua bulan lebih dari waktu seharusnya. Hoseok hanya mendengarkan dan memberi reaksi pada bagian tertentu, utamanya tertawa saat Seokjin menceritakan bagian konyol atau bagian yang dia anggap lucu.

"Apa yang Yoongi lakukan untuk merayakan hubungan kalian?" Tanya Seokjin yang melunturkan senyuman cerah Hoseok, namun kembali menarik sudut bibirnya agar Seokjin tidak merasa khawatir

"Kami merayakan ulangtahun hubungan dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama, duduk bersisian di bangku taman, dan membicarakan banyak hal" Jawab Hoseok dengan senyum lebar yang tidak berhasil membuat Seokjin merasa baik, karena dia tahu (walaupun mereka bukan perempuan yang mengimpikan pangeran berkuda pada masa kecil) pihak mereka tentu menginginkan untuk dimanja dan diberikan kejutan manis sesekali

"Mungkin, kau harus bicara pada Yoongi untuk tidak menjadi begitu dingin dan lebih aktif mengatakan atau mengungkapkan perasaannya" Nasihat dari Seokjin yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Hoseok, walau dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Yoongi. Hoseok sudah mengenal Yoongi yang dingin seperti ini selama beberapa tahun, menyukainya dan menerima lamaran kejutan darinya hingga akhirnya memutuskan menikah dengannya satu tahun yang lalu. Hoseok tahu bahwa Yoongi memang menyayanginya, mungkin lebih dari dirinya menyayangi Yoongi. Hanya saja, dia membutuhkan bukti yang lebih dari tindakan mengejutkan di balik sikap cenderung acuh, bisa ungkapan perasaan Yoongi secara langsung atau kejutan manis dengan rangkaian nada yang dibuat secara istimewa untuk Hoseok

"Yoongi-ya, bagaimana kau bisa melewatkan perayaan ulangtahun kalian begitu saja?" Manik Hoseok mengerjap dan menemukan Yoongi yang masuk ruangan bersama Namjoon, Seokjin melipat tangan dan memarahi Yoongi seperti Ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena pulang terlambat

"Aku tidak melupakan ulangtahun hubungan kami, seperti Namjoon melupakan ulangtahun hubungan kalian yang pertama" Balas Yoongi, menganggap maksud 'melewatkan begitu saja' yang dikatakan Seokjin adalah melupakannya dan tidak melakukan apapun. Yoongi mengingat hampir setiap hal dari Hoseok, mulai dari bagaimana dia menceritakan Gwangju dengan penuh semangat hingga dia menceritakan teman sesama pasien yang tampan dan membuat Yoongi sebal. Tidak mungkin kalau Yoongi sampai melupakan tanggal dari momen paling penting yang membuat dirinya dan Hoseok dinyatakan sebagai kesatuan, bersama pada saat menyenangkan juga masa menyulitkan

"Memang bukan melupakannya, tapi kalian hanya melewatinya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Bukankah kau bisa memainkan alat musik dan membuat lagu? Setidaknya, kau bisa memainkan lagu romantis untuk perayaan ulangtahun hubungan kalian" Omel Seokjin, membuat Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada ekspresi menolak pada wajahnya seperti dia mendukung perkataan Seokjin, direspon hembusan nafas Yoongi menandakan bahwa dia tidak senang. Bukan Yoongi tidak senang karena Hoseok memiliki keinginan yang dianggapnya aneh, tapi setidaknya Hoseok bisa mengatakan padanya jika menginginkan sesuatu. Memang ada saatnya Hoseok menjadi segan untuk mengatakan pada Yoongi, dan itu menjadi sepuluh kali lebih menyebalkan dari Hoseok yang terus mengoceh saat Yoongi berusaha menyelesaikan lagu

"Aku tidak suka membuat kebisingan di Rumah Sakit, lagipula pasti merepotkan untuk meminta izin pihak Rumah Sakit karena ingin membawa piano besar" Pandangan Yoongi menemukan Hoseok yang memasang ekspresi kecewa, berusaha menyembunyikan dengan mengambil ponselnya di meja sisi ranjang rawat

"Saat Hoseok bisa pulang dan mendudukkan diri di bangku piano, aku akan memainkan lagu untuknya" Yoongi dengan sikap acuhnya bukan tipe orang yang mengatakan 'cepatlah sembuh' dengan mengepal tangan untuk menyemangati, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hoseok kembali bersemangat melewati rangkaian kegiatan di Rumah Sakit. Hoseok bukan anak kecil yang kembali semangat dengan janji diberikan permen manis oleh orang tuanya, Hoseok itu pasangan Yoongi yang kembali semangat dengan janji dimainkan lagu romantis oleh Yoongi.

...

...

Bingo : O

...

Hoseok iri pada Yoongi yang begitu sering bicara dengan Kakak Perempuannya, walau seringnya mereka menekan nada bicara masing-masing dan mengeraskan suara dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan setelah mengobrol santai selama hampir tiga menit. Menurut Hoseok, lebih baik mereka mengencangkan suara dan memasang ekspresi siap bertarung daripada hanya saling menyapa dan mengacuhkan setelahnya, seperti Hoseok setiap kali bertemu dengan Kakak Laki-laki Yoongi. Yoongi pernah menceritakan bahwa Hyung-nya kadang menyebalkan karena suka menggunakan barang miliknya tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu, membuat mereka sering beradu mulut karena hal yang (kalau dipikirkan ulang saat ini) terkesan konyol dan sepele. Tidak banyak hal yang diceritakan Yoongi tentang Hyung-nya selain bahwa dia dengan Kakak Laki-lakinya memiliki selisih usia empat tahun, yang artinya Kakak Yoongi seumur dengan Kakaknya. Harusnya, mudah untuk mendekatkan diri dan menganggapnya sebagai Kakak, lagipula Kakak Yoongi sekarang resmi menjadi kakak Hoseok, walaupun hanya sekedar kakak ipar.

Yoongi tengah membawakan tas besar milik Hoseok maupun Kakak Perempuannya yang ikut pengantin baru ini karena belum sepenuhnya mempercayakan Hoseok pada Yoongi, sementara Hoseok membawa tas selempang berisi peralatan fotografi milik Yoongi (salah satu hobi Yoongi yang tidak berhubungan dengan melodi dan susunan nada, walaupun masih berhubungan dengan bidang seni yang membuat Hoseok memandang kagum saat Yoongi menunjukkan hasil karyanya). Langkah Kakak Laki-laki Yoongi tidak jauh dari Hoseok, dia membawa koper dengan roda miliknya sendiri dan menyandang tas ransel berisi pakaian Yoongi pada bahu kanannya. Sesekali melirik pada Hoseok yang memperhatikan interaksi pasangan dan Kakak Perempuannya, dan memberikan senyum tipis saat Hoseok menoleh padanya dan hanya mengangguk dengan canggung. Min Joon Gi mendengar dari adiknya bahwa Hoseok adalah pribadi yang hangat dan ceria, memiliki segudang bahan pembicaraan yang bisa saja menyenangkan kalau memang dia sedang berminat mengobrol (sayangnya, Yoongi lebih sering menganggapnya berisik pada awal temu mereka).

.

Joongi mendekati Hoseok yang memperhatikan daerah sekitar dari beranda depan rumah, usai mereka merapikan barang untuk menginap di rumah masa kecil Joongi dan adiknya yang kini bahkan mendahului memiliki pasangan. Cangkir jus jeruk dingin membentur meja kayu yang ditaruh di beranda, memindahkan fokus Hoseok dari halaman sempit yang memberikan jarak satu meter dengan pagar pembatas wilayah.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri" Hoseok berucap demikian, sementara tangannya meraih cangkir dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Daegu yang segera dilanjutkan dengan membereskan barang setiba di tujuan tentu melelahkan, dan seingat Joongi mereka memang tidak minum dari Seoul tadi

"Aku tidak merepotkan diri, karena tadinya aku membawa dua cangkir jus jeruk untukku sendiri" Mata Hoseok melebar dan memperhatikan cangkir yang tersisa separuh di tangannya, dia kembali menaruh cangkir dengan senyum canggung yang membuat Joongi tertawa kecil

"Minumlah, dan ambil sendiri minuman yang kau inginkan di kulkas kalau masih merasa haus. Kau adalah kesatuan dengan Yoongi mulai pagi tadi, jadi rumah Yoongi adalah rumahmu dan Kakak Yoongi adalah kakakmu" Anggukan Hoseok menjadi jawaban dari perkataan Joongi, berpikir bahwa Joongi lebih hangat dari si bungsu Min yang begitu dingin dan membuat mulutnya hampir berbusa pada pertemuan pertama mereka

"Kupikir, Joongi-Hyung sama dengan Yoongi-Hyungie, menyukai ketenangan dan tidak suka diganggu. Aku hanya diam karena tidak ingin mengganggu Joongi-Hyung, tapi Joongi-Hyung malah mendekatiku dan mengatakan padaku untuk menganggap Joongi-Hyung sebagai Hyung sendiri" Hoseok tersenyum dan membuat Joongi membenarkan perkataan sang adik padanya, bahwa Hoseok memiliki senyuman yang seolah membuatnya lupa jika langit berwarna abu dan dipenuhi awan mendung. Iya, Yoongi yang mengatakan hal ini dan membuat Joongi hampir tersedak minuman kopinya pada saat itu

"Sudah lama, aku menginginkan adik perempuan yang manis karena Yoongi itu adik laki-laki dengan mulut penuh racun. Kau memang bukan perempuan, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjadi adik yang lebih manis daripada 'Kakek Min' itu" Hoseok tersenyum selagi memikirkan hubungan Joongi dengan Yoongi tentu begitu hangat hingga mereka bisa menggunakan panggilan akrab seperti teman akrab, seperti bagaimana Namjoon maupun teman dekat mereka di Seoul memanggil Yoongi dengan panggilan yang sama

"Katakan dan lakukan hal yang membuatmu nyaman, seperti bagaimana kau bersikap pada temanmu. Aku bukan Kakak Baik Hati yang bisa menuruti keinginanmu, tapi aku bisa menjadi Kakak Menyebalkan yang mendengar keluhan hingga umpatanmu" Hoseok jadi mengerti, kenapa Yoongi sering mengumpat untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak menyebalkan. Tangan Hoseok hendak melakukan tos dengan tangan Joongi yang terulur, sebelum Joongi beralih untuk mengambil cangkir dan menghabiskan jus jeruk pada cangkir miliknya

"Ini alasan Yoongi-Hyungie menamai kontak Joongi-Hyung dengan 'Hyung Menyebalkan', aku mengerti" Lontar Hoseok dengan mengulum senyum, tidak mempermasalahkan Joongi yang mengerjainya. Hoseok sering mengerjai Park Ji Min dengan cara yang hampir sama, dia mengerjai Jimin karena dia suka melihat ragam ekspresinya yang membuat Hoseok semakin senang dengan si Park asal Busan tersebut

"Bocah Es itu menamai nomorku dengan 'Hyung Menyebalkan'? Awas saja dia" Joongi memasang ekspresi seolah kesal, walau dia sudah tahu karena pernah menanyakan sewaktu melihat nama kontak Hoseok adalah 'uri huimang'. Panggilan manis yang menggelitik Joongi untuk tertawa keras, memang Hoseok adalah orang yang begitu istimewa bagi Yoongi sepertinya

"Joongi-Hyung mengatakan, bahwa aku boleh menganggap Joongi-Hyung sebagai Kakak Menyebalkan" Apa Hoseok sedang membela Yoongi? Joongi mengerti, bagaimana adiknya -yang pernah mengalami kegagalan menjalin hubungan pada masa sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama- berani memperkenalkan Hoseok pada orangtua mereka, bahkan langsung meminta ijin untuk menikah dengannya

"Aku murah hati padamu karena kau manis, tapi aku tidak murah hati pada adik menyebalkan itu" Hoseok tersenyum karena menyadari Joongi tidak sungguhan marah, dua saudara itu sangat dekat hingga terbiasa mengatai seperti itu.

...

...

Train : N

...

Hoseok belum pernah memiliki hubungan yang membuat Hoseok mengenalkan pasangannya pada orangtuanya atau pasangannya yang mengenalkan Hoseok pada orangtua dari pasangannya, jadi Hoseok tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengenalkan dan bersikap di hadapan orangtua Yoongi. Rasanya Yoongi tidak mungkin merepotkan diri dan meninggalkan projek yang harus dirampungkan dua hari lagi, kalau hanya untuk mengenalkan teman baiknya di Seoul pada orangtuanya. Butir hujan yang membentur jendela kereta menarik perhatian Hoseok yang merasa kepalanya begitu berat, pemandangan di jalur yang dirinya dan Yoongi lalui untuk menuju Daegu terlihat mengabur karena embun yang menghalangi jendela. Hoseok memandang ke luar dengan menempelkan pipi kanannya pada jendela, membayangkan air langit yang membentur wajahnya secara langsung dan hidungnya bisa menghirup aroma menenangkan dari butiran air lainnya yang membentur tanah maupun rerumputan liar. Tapi, Hoseok bukan anak kecil yang gemar bermain dengan air hujan dalam waktu lama hingga terbaring dengan selimut tebal pada hari lainnya, dia cukup kuat menahan udara dingin.

Entah bagaimana pandangan Yoongi dengan hujan, mungkin bukan suka hingga seperti Hoseok yang gemar membasahi wajahnya dengan tetesan hujan tapi bukan pula benci hingga seperti Seokjin yang berlindung pada sisi ruangan paling jauh untuk menghindari air langit tersebut. Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Hoseok yang tengah membasahi wajah dengan air langit dan menggeleng untuk membalas penawaran Hoseok, melemparkan handuk agar Hoseok segera mengeringkan diri setelah membasahi wajahnya (yang secara otomatis membuat bagian tubuhnya yang lain turut dibasahi air hujan). Satu diantara bentuk perhatian Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok merasa nyaman dengan si Min yang lebih sering memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin terkesan tidak bersahabat, melupakan bagaimana celoteh panjangnya seringkali hanya direspon seadanya dan teramat singkat. Manik Hoseok berhenti memperhatikan embun yang melapisi sisi luar dan mengaburkan pemandangan menjelang malam menuju Daegu, melihat pada Yoongi yang merapatkan mata dan bersandar nyaman pada bangku sebelahnya.

.

Yoongi memang merapatkan mata namun dia tidak sedang tidur, Hoseok mengetahuinya saat Yoongi melemparkan pandangan malas padanya sewaktu si Jung menarik pipi Yoongi setelah pertanyaan 'apa kau sudah tidur?' hanya dibalas dengan deham singkat yang suaranya kalah dari deru kereta api. Hoseok membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan senyum lebar, membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Manik Yoongi kembali bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya selagi Yoongi menanyakan hal itu, tidak melihat kepala Hoseok yang mengangguk untuk membenarkan

"Bagaimana aku harus memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Nyonya dan Tuan Min, setiba disana?" Pertanyaan itu, tepatnya sebutan Hoseok untuk orangtuanya, membuat Yoongi terpaksa membuka matanya hanya untuk memberikan lirikan tajam pada si Jung yang memasang ekspresi canggung di sebelahnya

"Apakah kau adalah pesuruh dari orangtuaku? Panggil orangtuaku dengan sebutan 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' untuk membiasakan diri" Hoseok ragu untuk menyebutnya sebagai gombalan, tapi wajahnya memerah dengan cepat sementara suhu dalam kereta tidak begitu panas. Yoongi yang menemukan pemandangan itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, mengusap puncak kepala Hoseok karena merasa gemas

"Membiasakan diri untuk apa? Kau bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku dan belum menjelaskan apa hubungan kita saat ini, belum menjelaskan apa sebenarnya tujuan kita menaiki kereta menuju Daegu" Yoongi tidak mengerti bagaimana Jimin yang lebih cerewet dari Hoseok bisa menarik perhatian si 4D-Tak-Terduga alias Taehyung sekaligus si Muda-Serba-Bisa alias Jungkook, bahkan Yoongi terkadang ingin menaruh lakban hitam pada bagian mulut si Jung. Kalau Hoseok menjadi lebih banyak bicara karena sedang merasa gugup, Yoongi mungkin saja lebih dari gugup karena dia tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, dan dia tidak ingin sekedar bermain dengan hubungannya saat ini. Dia bukan lagi Taehyung yang bisa mengirim pesan singkat dan mengajak Jimin menuju area taman bermain untuk kencan, dia ingin menjadi seperti Namjoon yang menyediakan waktu bersama Seokjin untuk mengawali juga mengakhiri seluruh kegiatannya. Namjoon yang lebih muda darinya berani untuk mengambil keputusan itu, seharusnya Yoongi tidak perlu cemas dan khawatir karena dia juga sudah memastikan perasaan Hoseok padanya

"Aku menyukaimu, dan kau adalah calon pengantin perempuanku saat ini. Tujuan kita menaiki kereta menuju Daegu karena aku ingin meminta izin pada orangtuaku, dan setelahnya kita menuju Gwangju untuk bicara dengan orangtuamu" Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan dengan detail agar Hoseok tidak perlu membuka mulut untuk menanyakan sesuatu, dan Yoongi menghembuskan nafas karena menemukan ekspresi tidak puas pada wajah di sisi kanannya

"Kenapa aku yang menjadi pengantin perempuanmu? Aku memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darimu" Hoseok sebenarnya sadar dengan posisinya, namun mendengar perkataan 'pengantin perempuan' dari Yoongi membuat harga dirinya sebagai Laki-laki terusik. Alasan Hoseok menjadi 'pengantin perempuan' itu tidak sedikit, membuat Yoongi melatih otot mulutnya sebelum menjawab. Hoseok itu hanya satu sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya, Hoseok sering menjerit ketakutan untuk hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja, Hoseok sering cerewet hingga terlihat seperti Ibunya (apalagi kalau Yoongi menaruh barang dengan berantakan dan tidak segera membuang sampah hingga mengotori studio)

"Mudah saja. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau turun di stasiun berikutnya dan kembali ke Seoul sendiri" Rengutan Hoseok terlihat saat Yoongi membalas dengan menyebalkan, karena Hoseok tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menolak, dia hanya tidak nyaman disebut sebagai 'perempuan' (walau perannya memang sama dengan Perempuan dalam hubungannya dengan Yoongi)

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu, jadi aku adalah 'pengantin pria'mu" Yoongi akhirnya mengerti bahwa Hoseok tidak menolak, hanya saja dia butuh suatu tindakan manis untuk meyakinkan. Setidaknya, Hoseok bukan Kim Ji Hun yang meminta Seungjun menyatakan perasaan padanya saat berada di Roller Coaster sebagai persyaratan untuk diterima. Hoseok tersenyum dan menikmati pemandangan jendela ditutupi embun dengan tenang setelahnya.

...

...

Something : G

...

Hoseok mendapatkan istirahat selama beberapa hari setelah melatih anggota grup untuk gerakan pada lagu paling baru mereka, hanya tiga hari namun membuat Hoseok bisa meluruskan punggung pada kursi nyaman yang dia bawa dari Gwangju dan nyatanya lebih sering digunakan oleh Namjoon. Si Jung awalnya berpikir untuk menghabiskan tiga hari penuh dengan berbaring santai dan makan dengan sembarangan melalui layanan pesan antar dari restoran makanan cepat saji, sebelum mengingat Yoongi yang mungkin saja melewatkan waktu makan siang karena terlalu sibuk dengan peralatan canggih untuk membuat lagu. Hanya menggunakan pakaian santai karena udara tidak begitu dingin, Hoseok meraih ponsel dan menyimpan pada saku celana tanpa mengaktifkan suara notifikasi yang sempat dia matikan karena rencana awal untuk istirahat dan santai. Sebelum mengganti pakaian, Hoseok sempat melihat ponselnya dan tidak menemukan notifikasi yang dia rasa penting, hanya Jungkook dan Jimin yang mendebatkan hal tidak penting pada grup obrolan mereka bersama dirinya, Yoongi dan Namjoon, diakhiri dengan teguran Namjoon untuk melanjutkan debat mereka melalui jalur pribadi.

Jeritan Hoseok terdengar selama dua detik karena menemukan Yoongi yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar di depan pintunya, mengangkat tangan untuk menekan bel yang malah terlihat seperti malaikat dengan pedang sabit menyeramkan di pandangan Hoseok. Yoongi memandang iritasi pada Hoseok yang menjerit kencang hingga membuat suara dengung sesaat pada telinganya, menebak bahwa Hoseok tidak membuka pesan yang dia kirimkan beberapa saat lalu. Tangan Hoseok segera meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan melontarkan cengiran canggung saat menemukan pesan Yoongi yang memberitahukan bahwa Yoongi berada di depan ruang tinggal Hoseok, sementara Yoongi hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan mengulur tangan pada Hoseok yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Yoongi sudah mendengar bahwa Hoseok mendapat libur selama tiga hari, dan batas waktu Yoongi masih lama hingga dia bisa bersantai selama beberapa hari ini. Hoseok mencerna perkataan Yoongi dan berpikir 'apa Yoongi-Hyung tengah mengajakku kencan?', sebelum kepalanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan suara tawa yang canggung.

.

Taman Bermain adalah destinasi yang berbeda sekali dengan gaya Yoongi, namun begitu sesuai dengan Hoseok yang memiliki beragam warna seperti komedi putar. Komedi putar adalah wahana pertama yang mereka naiki karena Hoseok merindukan 'saudara jauhnya' (entah mulai kapan Hoseok sering dipanggil 'kuda' olehnya maupun teman mereka yang lain, dan Hoseok tidak mempermasalahkan itu).

"Whoa~ ini menyenangkan" Yoongi meringis karena membayangkan betapa malu kalau dia yang berujar penuh antusias seperti 'kuda' yang menunggangi patung kuda di depannya, tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis kemudian. Keluhan dan ekspresi lelah Hoseok sekitar satu pekan yang lalu sudah menghilang terganti oleh pekik antusias dan ekspresi senang yang menghangatkan perasaan Yoongi seperti sinar matahari yang ramah padanya hari ini

"Ayo kita mencoba permainan ini" Sepenuhnya melupakan keinginan beristirahat dan bersantai pada tiga hari libur yang didapatnya, Hoseok mengajak Yoongi untuk mencoba permainan menembak dengan hadiah ikan hias maupun boneka menggemaskan ukuran sedang. Yoongi hanya mendapat satu tembakan yang hanya menyentuh sisi target utama, sementara Hoseok mendapat tiga tembakan namun tidak satupun berhasil menjatuhkan target utama. Senyum Hoseok menandakan bahwa dia sudah puas dengan bantal leher di tangannya, tidak peduli pada boneka kelinci yang terlihat begitu lembut dan masih berada di sisi kotak permainan itu

"Ini tidak buruk, aku menyukainya" Karena tidak mendapat boneka pada permainan menembak, Yoongi ingin mengambilkan setidaknya satu boneka dari mesin penjepit untuk Hoseok, sebagai balasan karena Hoseok memberikan bantal leher hadiah permainan menembak tadi padanya. Yoongi menanyakan boneka apa yang diinginkan Hoseok sebelum memasukkan koin pada bagian mesin, mendengus karena boneka yang dia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan oleh Hoseok. Seperti biasanya, Hoseok tidak mempermasalahkan dan malah tersenyum dengan lebar

"HUWAA! EOMMA!" Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang menyukai tantangan atau permainan pemacu adrenalin, tapi jeritan Hoseok yang berada di sebelahnya membuatnya tertawa. Roller Coaster baru mulai menanjak dengan lamban namun Hoseok sudah menjerit keras dan membuat orang lain mungkin menatap mereka dengan pandangan merasa terganggu, hanya saja orang tengah sibuk dengan menahan gugup atau antusias untuk mengeluarkan suara saat Roller Coaster bergerak turun setelah ini. Yoongi dan Hoseok menuruni tangga dengan saling berpegangan, membuat orang lain yang menikmati permainan tadi malah menertawai mereka, begitupun mereka menertawai satu sama lain setelah beberapa saat. Hoseok kini memegang boneka bebek dengan topi biru dihiasi pita putih, sementara Yoongi memakai bantal leher dengan warna

"Ayo istirahat" Yoongi biasa mendudukkan diri hampir satu hari penuh di kursi studio miliknya, tentu merasa begitu lelah dengan mengikuti gerakan aktif Hoseok yang ingin mencoba hampir semua wahana permainan di Taman Bermain. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mengunjungi Taman Bermain setelah Kakaknya berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas, artinya sudah sekitar belasan tahun

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin istirahat di rumah tadi, tapi kurasa Yoongi-Hyung lebih membutuhkan istirahat saat ini" Hoseok meminta ijin untuk membeli minum yang tentu diberikan oleh Yoongi dengan nafas pendek, menghilang selama beberapa saat dan kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin dari mesin otomatis

"Kupikir, Hyung bukan tipe orang yang senang pergi ke tempat ramai seperti Taman Bermain" Hoseok membuka pembicaraan, setelah meminum separuh isi kaleng miliknya. Yoongi sendiri menghabiskan minuman kalengnya hingga tidak tersisa, merasa sangat kecapaian setelah mengikuti gerakan Hoseok juga mencoba berbagai wahana yang diminati si Jung

"Hanya sedang ingin" Alasan Yoongi, membuat Hoseok memandangnya dengan aneh. Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa dia meninggalkan studio dan mengajak Hoseok untuk jalan bersamanya saat mendengar Hoseok diberi libur, kenapa dia mengacak lemari dan mencari pakaian paling bagus (namun masih sesuai gayanya). Hoseok menjadi 'sesuatu' bagi Yoongi, namun perkataan ini terlalu menggelikan untuk diungkapkan secara langsung.

...

...

Hatchi : I

...

Yoongi memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat dan volume bicara yang tidak besar, membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa dia sedang tidak sehat, begitu pula Hoseok yang mengawali obrolan mereka (walau lebih terlihat seperti percakapan satu arah bagi Hoseok maupun penjaga yang memperhatikan mereka dari kamera sisi ruangan) dengan pertanyaan 'apa kau sedang sakit?'. Kulit Yoongi memang putih dan nada bicaranya selalu seperti orang yang mengantuk karena dia memang tidak biasa bergerak banyak dan lebih nyaman untuk mendudukkan diri dalam waktu yang lama, berbeda dari nada bicara Hoseok yang penuh semangat seolah memberi kehangatan saat udara dingin saat hujan terasa menusuk hingga balik pakaian Yoongi. Hoseok selalu berusaha tersenyum dan menggunakan nada bicara yang ceria, sekalipun dia tengah merasa tidak sehat. Bagian bawah wajah Hoseok ditutupi masker yang tidak dipertanyakan oleh orang lain karena Laki-laki menggunakan masker sebagai mode penampilan sudah biasa, kecuali Yoongi yang sempat berpapasan dengannya di ruangan lift dan bertanya karena Hoseok tidak menggunakan masker pada hari sebelumnya.

Menu makan siang ini tidak memiliki rasa seenak yang biasa dimakan oleh Hoseok, namun dia masih memuji Bibi Park (pemilik kedai makanan sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung agensi) karena Hoseok tahu rasa masakan Bibi Park hari ini sebenarnya enak, hanya saja dia sedang tidak sehat hingga rasa masakan enak buatan Bibi Park pun terasa hambar. Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya yang melewati pintu keluar apotik dua puluh empat jam, melihat hujan ringan yang menjadi favorit Hoseok kalau tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi sangat baik. Kantung di tangan Hoseok hanya berisi obat tablet yang biasa ampuh untuk menghilangkan flu Hoseok, tapi rasanya sangat pahit dan Hoseok membutuhkan air minum untuk membantunya menelan tablet pahit tersebut. Hoseok menunggu dengan mendudukkan diri di bagian depan apotik, melakukan bersin beberapa kali dengan suara kecil yang membuat orang lain melihat dan mengomentari bahwa itu seperti suara kucing sedang bersin, menggemaskan menurut orang lain namun sangat mengganggu bagi Hoseok yang merasakannya sendiri. Tangan Hoseok menarik maskernya untuk turun, dan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

.

Botol minum ukuran enam ratus mililiter berada di depan wajah Hoseok dan membuat si Jung melihat pada orang yang mengulurkannya, menemukan Yoongi mengulurkan botol minum dengan ekspresi datar dan terkesan acuh. Hoseok memandang tidak mengerti sampai Yoongi menggerakkan botol di hadapannya, memberi perintah tanpa kata agar Hoseok segera mengambil botol minum yang dia ulurkan.

"Terima . . . Hatchi" Hoseok mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, sementara Yoongi mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hoseok selagi menunggu hujan yang belum reda. Yoongi tidak tahu jika Hoseok pergi ke apotik karena Hoseok hanya menjawab bahwa dia tengah mengikuti perkembangan mode saat Yoongi menanyakan masker hari ini, Yoongi tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain walaupun Yoongi merasa Hoseok tidak menjawab dengan jujur. Mereka baru mengenal selama satu pekan terakhir dan Yoongi sendiri tidak membicarakan banyak hal pada Hoseok selain nama asli dan kota asalnya, jadi Yoongi tidak memaksa Hoseok untuk menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya satu hari ini

"Sama-sama" Balas Yoongi dengan nada datar dan terkesan tidak peduli, memperhatikan Hoseok yang mengambil satu tablet ukuran sedang dari plastik obat. Sebagai anak yang normal, tentu Yoongi Kecil pernah sakit dan diberikan obat sirup maupun tablet yang membuat Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi sakit agar tidak perlu meminum obat atau memakan tablet pahit yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu. Ukuran tablet yang kecil saja sudah sangat pahit, apalagi tablet ukuran sedang seperti yang tengah berusaha Hoseok telan dengan bantuan air minum dari Yoongi

"Karena aku masih sangat baru bekerja, aku tidak nyaman untuk meminta ijin dari petinggi perusahaan. Tubuhku mungkin hanya butuh sedikit penyesuaian antara suhu di Seoul karena tubuhku lebih terbiasa dengan suhu di Gwangju, atau mungkin karena aku belum pernah melakukan kegiatan hingga sepadat ini saat berada di Gwangju. Aku pernah mengikuti klub tari jalanan disana, tapi aku tidak menghabiskan enam belas jam untuk melatih dan membuat gerakan di klub seperti yang aku lakukan sebagai pelatih baru disi . . . hatchi" Yoongi tahu suara bersin kucing lebih pelan dan lebih halus dari suara bersin Hoseok, namun kalau yang dimaksud adalah suara bersinnya lebih nyaman didengar daripada bersin Namjoon yang membuat ruangannya terasa bergoyang maka Yoongi setuju. Lagipula, ada saat tertentu dimana Yoongi berpikir bahwa Hoseok memang menggemaskan, seperti anak kucing

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau juga sedang tidak sehat?" Hoseok menoleh pada Yoongi untuk bertanya, menggunakan bahasa yang santai karena tidak mengetahui usia Yoongi. Melihat tinggi yang tidak begitu berbeda, Hoseok berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka ada di garis kelahiran yang sama. Walau, untuk beberapa poin yang tidak bisa Hoseok sebutkan satu per satu (pastinya, salah satu adalah sikap cuek dan pandangan menilai), Hoseok menganggap Yoongi memiliki usia di atasnya. Entahlah, mungkin Hoseok bisa menanyakan hal itu nanti

"Namjoon sialan menyuruhku untuk membeli obat" Ada satu bagian setelah 'Namjoon' yang tidak didengar dengan jelas oleh Hoseok hingga membuatnya mengernyit namun mengangkat bahu setelahnya, karena paling tidak Yoongi sudah menjawab pokok dari pertanyaannya

"Yoongi-ya, boleh aku menanyakan hal yang pribadi? Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya, kalau sungguhan merasa bahwa ini terlalu pribadi dan tidak seharusnya kau katakan pada orang lain" Ujar Hoseok dengan ekspresi yang berubah, sama seperti bagaimana dirinya saat sedang tidak sakit (pengecualian untuk hidungnya yang terlihat merah). Sudut bibir Yoongi tergelitik untuk membentuk senyum tipis, menggerakkan kepala untuk mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk menanyakan hal yang terkesan pribadi walau mungkin dia tidak menjawabnya bila itu memang privasi penting

"Kau itu lahir di garis berapa?" Perasaan Hoseok harusnya tersinggung karena Yoongi tertawa seolah Hoseok melontarkan lelucon daripada menanyakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting, tapi Hoseok malah turut menarik sudut bibirnya

"Aku lahir di tahun 1993" Mata Hoseok melebar, sementara Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya karena menganggap pemandangan itu menggemaskan. Ah, tapi Hoseok memang menggemaskan menurut Yoongi, terutama saat dia tengah bersin seperti kucing.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini mungkin bisa disebut lanjutan dari Six Words yang buat ulangtahunnya Jeihob, tapi kayaknya ngga masalah kalo cuma baca satu bagiannya. Well, karena ini lanjutan dari Six Words, jadi alurnya pun alur mundur kayak yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya sih, ini mau aku posting dari sore, cuma terkendala huruf terakhir karena aku kesulitan nyari kosakata Bahasa Inggris yang diakhiri dengan huruf 'I' (bahkan aku ngga yakin, 'hatchi' itu termasuk kosakata). Aku tahu banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fanfic ini, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
